Book Four
by Chico-Loco
Summary: There was finally peace, but now another threat has risen to bring the world back into war and chaos. Story begins six years after the end of Book Three. First try at an Avatar fic, would appreciate any feedback.
1. Prologue

Finally decided to write this fic since it has been on my mind for a while. Hopefully it's different than the other fics out there and you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender, some characters are of my own creation.

**

* * *

Book 4**

**Prologue**

Six years… A long time had passed since Sozin's comet; since the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai.

"Aang, wait up!"

"Come on Katara! You mean to tell me that after almost two years of training with Master Pakku you can't keep up with me!" The 18 year old Avatar laughed as he flew over Katara and began to speed up creating a bigger distance between them.

Katara was annoyed; she hadn't seen Aang in a whole year and he still felt like messing with her. Sometimes she wondered if the Aang was still the same 12 year old she first met in the shell of an older man.

Aang was enjoying himself. He was flying at a good speed and loved how the wind would brush against him. His enjoyment died however when a wall of ice appeared in front of him. It appeared so suddenly that he almost crashed into it, but being the master airbender he was he stopped himself in mid-air and let himself float to the ground. He watched as Katara was running to his location.

"That could have been dangerous Katara," said Aang holding in his laugh as she finally reached him.

"I was hoping you would crash in to it. It would serve you right for being a jerk," said Katara a little out of breath from trying to keep up with the Avatar. She was going to continue to but before she could say anything else that same Avatar pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too," said Katara, already forgetting that she was mad.

They separated a little and looked into each others eyes. The distance between them began to close. Their lips only inches apart.

Boom!

The ground shook as the couple separated from the shock. Katara couldn't even register what happened before a giant tongue licked her, covering her in saliva.

"I missed you too Appa," she said with a smile on her face, although she was a little annoyed he had interrupted her moment with Aang.

"Great timing boy," said Aang a little sarcastically. He simply sighed and jumped onto Appa's back. "Come on Katara. Everyone is going to be waiting for us at Ba Sing Se. You'll finally see your brother and father again." Katara smiled as she grabbed the hand Aang offered and climbed onto Appa's back. She couldn't wait for the reunion.

After the war had ended, the "Gaang" still traveled the world. There was chaos all over the world as some of the soldiers in the fire nation army rebelled against the new peaceful Fire Lord. There were also some groups of people, varying from villagers to soldiers to even benders that tried seek revenge against the fire nation; and did so with an iron fist. It took nearly three years for there to be real peace. After that the Gaang finally did something they hadn't had a chance to do since Aang had awakened; they relaxed. It was Iroh who suggested they separate after a year passed of just relaxation. All of them were strong, but not full masters of their element, or art in Sokka's and Suki's case. They never had the time to truly refine their skills.

Toph went to Omashu to train with King Bumi. Katara returned to the North Pole to train with Master Pakku. Fire Lord Zuko trained with his uncle of course, but only for a short period of time as he had a tea shop to run in Ba Sing Se. His uncle though left Jeong Jeong, who proved to be almost if not on the same level as his uncle in terms of skill and better when it came to actually teaching, in charge of training the Fire Lord. Suki returned to Kyoshi Island to continue her training as a Kyoshi warrior. Sokka traveled with his father and learned as much he could from him, it wasn't long however before he found Master Piandao and continued his training under him. Aang had to travel between all of them however. Meeting each of his friends and training alongside them for periods of time, until he mastered each element. Being the Avatar, he was able to succeed in mastering all of the elements. Even after that he took time to train alongside Sokka. The sword and hand to hand combat seemed to be the only thing Aang wasn't good at though, but he did improve enough for Hakoda to say he was pretty good. Master Piandao however said his skills were adequate at best.

Now all of Aang's friends were done with their training and the anniversary of Fire Lord Ozai's defeat was coming. It was because of this that a large reunion was planned. The Gaang would be back together for the fist time in nearly two years.

"So how long should it take to get to Ba Sing Se?" asked Katara.

"About three to four days if we try to make as little stops as possible," answered Aang.

Katara smiled as she thought about having four days alone with Aang. It was going to be amaz…

Thud… Aang and Katara turned around to see…

"Master Pakku?"

"Well, let's get going," he said, "it has been a long time since I've seen my friends. The Order of the White Lotus will be back together."

Katara turned back around and sighed. She had forgotten that all of their teachers would be there as well. Aang smiled, not noticing the frown on Katara's face.

"Yip Yip!"

--------------------

"Fire Lord Zuko, all of the preparations for our departure are complete."

"You know you don't have to be so respectful Master Jeong Jeong," said the no 22 year old Fire Lord. "I owe you a lot; you can speak normally with me."

The old master gave a small chuckle, "Of course, I suppose it's just a habit. The same goes for you. You shouldn't call me master anymore; you've surpassed me."

The Fire Lord smiled, "I don't think me defeating you a few times in sparring compared to all of the times you defeated me means that I've surpassed you."

Jeong Jeong returned the smile with one of his own, "If you say so Fire Lord." Jeong Jeong wasn't lying when he said Zuko had surpassed him. Zuko was now a far more skilled firebender that he was. The only reason Jeong Jeong would still win almost all of their spars was his experience in combat.

"I'll return in a bit Master, and then we'll leave."

Jeong Jeong nodded as he made his way towards the air balloon they were going to use to travel to Ba Sing Se. Zuko made his way through his palace until he reached the deep basement hidden underneath it. This basement was the hidden prison of one of the most notorious criminals in the history of the fire nation. He had tried to take control of the whole world by destroying everything that stood in his way. This prison had been built specifically to hold him. He nodded to the guard outside one of the cells and entered.

"Hello Zuko," Ozai, the former Fire Lord and Self-Proclaimed Phoenix King, greeted his son as he saw him enter.

Zuko stared at the man behind the bars. His cell was a normal one, because that is all they needed to hold him. His firebending had been taken away by the Avatar. The man behind this cell was nothing but a normal man.

"I'm just here to tell you that I will be gone for a couple days." Zuko decided not to answer the greeting.

"I guess that means that you won't be here to question me. I'll miss my daily interrogation," he said sarcastically.

Zuko said nothing as he turned around to leave.

"I'll never tell you," said Ozai before Zuko left. Zuko turned his head slightly at his father's words, as if he didn't hear him. Ozai knew he had heard him though, "I just wanted you to know that."

Zuko remained still for a moment before finally leaving. He walked back through the palace knowing it was almost time for him to leave. He saw Mai waiting for him outside the entrance of the air ballon.

"Where were you?" asked Mai.

"I had to take care of something before we left," answered Zuko.

"Well, go wave to the crowd before you leave, my father organized it as a thank you for leaving him in charge of the country while you're gone." She smiled and made a motion towards the edge of the platform the air balloon was on.

Zuko looked over the edge of the platform and saw a huge crowd assembled outside the palace. The Fire Lord waved and the crowd erupted into cheers to say farewell.

"Your father went too far," said Zuko a little embarrassed about all of the attention. "He was the perfect choice for the job. He's better at governing than I am anyway."

"He didn't do it only for you," she said as she also waved at the crowd which caused another eruption of cheers. "He did it as a sort of special present for our engagement. Although I don't get what's so special about it."

Zuko smiled at her and gave her a small kiss. He began to walk into the air balloon and watched as she quickly followed him. He decided not to tease her about the blush she had on her face.

--------------------

In the crowd their stood one Fire Nation guard that was watching the event with great interest. He watched as the air balloon began to slowly go further and further away. He smiled behind his mask. The exiled prince was no longer there to stand in his way; and his old master had gone with him. It was the opportunity he had been waiting for. Now he could begin his plans to take over the Fire Nation.

--------------------

Deep in the Fire Nation there is a jungle considered to be cursed, for anyone that traveled to deep into it would never return. No one knew what it was that seemed to erase the existence of whoever ventured to deep in. It was in this jungle that an old man known as Hyun-Shik Sook was trying to stop a young man from leaving the village that was hidden in this jungle. It was this village that was the reason no one returned. They did whatever they could to keep their existence a secret.

"Stop! I said to stop Kang-Dae!" yelled Hyun.

The young man known as Kang turned around to face him. "Don't try to stop me Hyun."

"I can't let you leave. This place must remain hidden. We need you to protect it," pleaded Hyun.

"No one will find out about this place from me, you know that. And you know that I didn't train myself to protect this place Hyun. You know why I worked so hard, it wasn't for this village."

"Why?" asked Hyun after a moment. "We live in peace here Kang. There is nothing for you out there, revenge won't bring you happiness."

"We live in hiding, not peace. Revenge is all I've wanted all my life. I won't stop, I'm going to leave."

"I won't let you leave," said Hyun as he took a fighting stance. "I'll stop you."

Kang stood still and for a moment looked unwilling to fight. That quickly changed as he got serious. "Come and try."

Hyun knew he didn't stand a chance, but he had to try. He crouched preparing to charge, but it was over before he could even move. He fell to the ground in pain, the shock still running through his body. He was much too old and much too slow to fight with Kang on even ground.

"You should be fine, I held back." Kang began to walk away.

Hyun couldn't move; he was in too much pain. "Don't think this is over!" he yelled, "I'll send men after! I'll send Shin and Hyo after you!" Kang continued walking. Hyun put his head down as he was desperate and too tired to yell any more, "I'll send Dae-Ho," he said almost whispering

Kang froze, but only for a moment. Hyun didn't notice because by the time he raised his head, Kang-Dae Sook, the boy he had raised like a son, was gone.

* * *

Hope everyone liked the prologue. I'm not sure if everyone is gonna like the OC's, I figured there would need to be something new added to the story, whether they're villains or not. If the majority of people don't like the OC's, their roles in the story will be toned down. As for the guard, he's a bad guy, and I'm sure mostly everyone can figure out who it is if they read closely. Well thats it, I'll try to update as soon as possible since I think this is going to be the story I focus on most from now on. I would appreciate any feedback.


	2. Reunion

I had most of this chapter done a while ago, but i had a pretty bad 2-3 weeks and I wasn't in the mood to write. After a small case of writer's block I finally finished this chapter. Hope everyone likes it, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Avatar, there are some original characters however

**

* * *

Book Four**

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

"Finally," said Aang as Appa landed outside the walls to Ba Sing Se. He went to talk with the guard.

"Those four days weren't so bad, right Katara," Master Pakku said this knowing it would annoy Katara. It hadn't taken him long to realize she had hoped it would just be her and Aang.

"It was great," answered Katara sarcastically. She had her head on her hand looking at something off to the side of Appa. She had been like that almost the whole ride once Pakku started messing with her.

Aang returned, "We're going in," he said with a smile. "Yip Yip!"

Appa flew into the sky and it didn't take long for them to find Iroh's tea shop. Appa landed in the first clearing they saw and the trio began to walk towards the shop. Their excitement grew with each step. Aang ran ahead of the other two and finally reached the door and opened it.

"But Suki, I didn't do anything!" yelled a now 21 year old Sokka holding his face. Suki was walking away with a furious expression on her face; looked like she had slapped him.

"I saw you! Let me catch you looking at Mai like that again, you'll be nothing but ashes!" Zuko yelled in anger as Iroh and Jeong Jeong were holding him back. Mai was leaning against the wall with an expression that said this altercation didn't involve her.

Aang smiled as he saw the events play out…he felt at home.

"What! All I did was say hi! I'm not scared of you!" Sokka began to unsheathe his sword but was quickly held back by Hakoda and Piandao.

"Yeah right, I know about the reputation you got while you were in the fire nation." At this Sokka noticeably got nervous as he looked at Suki. Suki looked like she was about to erupt but Toph interrupted her.

"You guys are idiots. Aang is here."

"Hey guys!" said Aang as they finally noticed him. Katara and Pakku appeared next to him.

The room was suddenly filled with greetings as everyone said hi to each other. The room was filled with embraces and laughter, the hostility from before already forgotten. After a few minutes, the greetings died down as everyone separated to have their own conversations. All the Masters and Hakoda were sitting in at a table. Mai was by Zuko's side as he talked with Aang and Suki was talking with Katara. That left Sokka and Toph by themselves.

"Thanks for the save Toph," said Sokka.

"Your welcome, but if Aang wasn't there I would've told everyone what you really said to her."

Sokka laughed nervously, "You heard that huh." Sokka looked at Mai and caught her staring at him. She glared at him, to which he returned a smile. She kept the same expression but a small blush crept up on her face and she turned away. Sokka then turned his attention to Katara who he noticed was giving him a worsening look. He gulped as he wondered what Suki was telling her.

"Why did you say that to Mai; and what exactly is your reputation in the fire nation?" asked Toph, interrupting Sokka's thoughts.

"Well I spent a lot of time there since that's where I did most of my training with Master Piandao. Lets just say what I said to Mai is something I've said to a lot of girls."

"Oh," was all Toph said.

"Don't get me wrong, those words just came out. I guess its instinct for me to say that stuff to pretty girls." Sokka didn't notice Toph's face looking a little annoyed. "I don't have a death wish so I'm going to stay away from Mai though."

"What about Suki?" asked Toph.

Sokka sighed, "I do feel bad about it; I really care about her. I know my dad doesn't like what I do, and even Master Piandao said something to me once," he paused and forced himself to cheer up a bit, "but most of the girls came to me without me even doing anything. I guess I'm a good looking guy, what do you think?"

Toph turned her head so that hers was facing his, at least she guessed. Sokka looked at her and the face she was giving him, as if he was the stupidest person in the world.

He laughed remembering that she was blind. "Sorry, I guess you'll forever be immune to my charms. It's a shame since you've grown up to be so beautiful."

Although he was telling the truth he said this as a joke and was no longer facing Toph; and because of that he didn't notice the blush on her face. She quickly recovered though, "You're right, I am immune. I don't get what's so special about you."

Sokka laughed, "Well come on, maybe you can take my side as I try to make up with Suki and get back on Katara's good side. Two against two are always better odds." Toph followed Sokka with a small smile on her face.

On the opposite side of the room Aang and Zuko were having their own conversation.

"So you want me to help you out after the peace meeting?" asked Aang.

"If you wouldn't mind," answered Zuko.

The peace meeting was a meeting that was held every year, always seven days after the anniversary of Ozai's defeat. It was a meeting consisting of two representatives of each nation and the Avatar. Over the years it had consisted of Master Pakku and Hakoda representing the North Pole, as everyone that had lived in the South Pole migrated to the North Pole where life was much better. The Earth King and King Bumi represented the entire Earth Country. Zuko had always represented the Fire Nation as he was the Fire Lord, but over the years both Iroh and Jeong Jeong had been present at the meeting as advisors to the Fire Lord. They would discuss current situations in their countries and other topics such as trade and relief efforts for areas that needed it. Things would always go smoothly considering everyone involved knew each other and were friends. Over the years however as peace was restored it also became a big event where certain members of each nation were invited to a party. The type of party usually depended on whoever was hosting the meeting. This year the Fire Nation would host the meeting, which meant it the event would be a sophisticated type of Ball.

"Well I don't mind helping you, but what exactly is it that makes people disappear in that jungle" asked Aang.

"I'm not sure, which is why I'm asking you to help," answered Zuko, "I recently sent a small troop of firebenders to investigate, and they never returned. I'm hoping that whatever it is the Avatar can handle it. It causes fear in a lot of people that live around the outskirts of the jungle."

Aang was now a little scared of having to do this. Although on the outside he looked more scared than he was. He laughed nervously before saying, "Alright, I'll go into the jungle of no return."

Zuko sighed, "You won't be going alone. I'm going to send an elite troop of firebenders with you."

"I'd feel safer if you came along with them. You could probably handle it yourself," said Aang.

"I would go myself, but it would be bad if I'm injured or something happens before I'm married."

"So you send me…" Aang stopped when he realized what Zuko had said. He looked back and forth between Mai and Zuko. "You two are engaged!"

At this everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Zuko and Mai. Everyone erupted with congratulations. Mai was quickly grabbed and was now surrounded by the only women that were there, all of them asking her questions. Mai didn't like the situation at all. Zuko's situation was…

"Nephew!" said a very tipsy Iroh who put his arm around Zuko. "I'm disappointed in you for not telling me this sooner. Come and drink! We have much to talk about! I'm afraid in all our years together we never had… 'the talk'."

Iroh forced a red faced Zuko to sit down at his table that held all the masters and Hakoda, who were all tipsy as well. "Uncle, I don't need the talk!"

"Now, now Zuko, don't be shy! Let us old Masters educate you. Aang, come and learn as well as these are things the Avatar should know." Aang and Sokka began walking towards the table.

"No Sokka," said a tipsy, perhaps drunk Piandao. He began chuckling as he continued, "I know you know this already you, you and your womanizing ways!"

Sokka froze. He turned around to see Suki, Katara and Mai staring at him with eyes that meant very soon, he was going to be in a lot of pain. Toph was laughing on the other hand. He put his head down and sat down at the table despite his master's continuing protests that he already knew the subject.

"This is a tea shop, who the hell brought liquor?" asked Zuko as 'the talk' was about to begin. Sokka sighed as he knew it was Master Piandao.

"Everyone quiet!" yelled King Bumi suddenly laughing almost evilly. "I'm the one with the most experience here! Now listen here," he said looking at Zuko and Aang. "What you need to know about women is…"

No one at the table ever forgot what they learned that day.

-----------------

"You called for us Master Hyun?" asked Shin as he entered the room and quickly bowed. Hyo on the other hand simply nodded, which resulted in Shin smacking him on the back of the head. Hyo bowed.

"Yes," answered Hyun, a medium sized man with short white hair; it was obvious he was passed his prime. He paused, "Where is…"

"Sorry I'm late father," said Dae-Ho as he entered and bowed.

"It's alright. I have an important mission for you three. You must leave the village and go out into the world to complete it."

"No," said Dae immediately. "If the three of us leave that will only leave Kang and…"

"Kang is gone!" yelled Hyun as he stood up and lifted a shirt and showed them a scar on the right side of his abdomen. "He gave me this scar when I tried to stop him from leaving. You three are going to find him and bring him back."

"So that's why you've been staying in, you've been recovering," said Dae after the realization. Father and son stared at each other.

There was a slight pause before Shin spoke up, "Master, I'm sorry, but if it's true that Kang is gone; if the three of us leave that will only leave you and the students to protect the village. If another group of firebenders stronger then the ones that came last time come then…" Shin didn't finish.

Hyun was deep in thought when Hyo spoke, "Shin is right. Me and him can handle Kang. Dae-Ho should stay here and help you protect the village."

"You're seriously underestimating Kang, Hyo. The three of you will go. I will protect the village until you return. If you believe I'm too weak to do so, I suggest you complete your mission quickly," said Hyun. He walked over to Dae and put his hand on his shoulder. "I trust you Dae, I know you can bring him back." Hyun walked past the three but stopped at the door. "Dae will lead the two of you; I hope that won't be a problem." He walked out of the room.

"Why is Dae in charge?!" yelled Hyo so that Hyun could hear him outside of the room.

Shin went to hit him again but Dae stopped his hand and turned to face Hyo, "Because I'm the only one that stands a chance against him one on one." Dae let go of Shin and started making his way towards the exit. "And I know where he's going. Get ready, we're leaving tonight."

--------------------

"So what exactly were you guys talking about?" asked Katara. She stood next to Aang in the same spot where they kissed after Ozai was defeated.

"I don't want to talk about it," answered Aang, who was visibly shaken.

"Alright, I won't pressure you," said Katara.

"I'm glad. So, Master Pakku says you're a full fledged water bending master now."

Katara smiled, "I don't like to brag, but I'm pretty good. I'm sure I'm nothing compared to the Avatar though."

"You're probably right," said Aang sarcastically.

Katara resisted the urge to hit Aang. "You're funny."

Aang smiled at her and took in the view of Ba Sing Se as the sun was beginning to set. Katara joined him in admiring the view. It wasn't long before they turned their attention to each other. They stared and without words, they both knew what the other wanted to say. This time no one interrupted them as their lips met. The kiss was deep, passionate, and filled with the love they had for each other. They separated and smiled; with a slight blush on both of their faces.

"Eww, didn't need to see that."

Katara shot a stream of water at Sokka for ruining the moment.

"That wasn't necessary," said Sokka.

"I think it was," said Zuko as he walked out of the tea shop.

"Zuko's right." Katara simply walked away, realizing that the three men would want to talk. She gave Aang a small smile before completely going out of sight.

"So you're getting married, I don't know how someone could." Sokka moved to where Katara had been standing and took in the view leaning against the rail.

"I suppose it would be a hard concept to grasp for a womanizer," said Zuko as he moved to the other side of Aang and also took in the view almost mirroring Sokka.

"All these comments are starting to make me wonder how bad my ways have gotten," said Sokka.

Aang stood between them with his back against the rail facing the tea shop. "I could picture getting married." Aang looked into the slightly lit sky with a big smile on his face.

Zuko's face saddened with this and he looked to the side. Aang didn't notice but Sokka did.

Sokka slapped Aang on the back startling him. "We both know who you're talking about. Go see her." Aang chuckled and left taking Sokka's advice. It wasn't until he knew Aang was out of listening distance that he spoke to Zuko. "So what was with the face?" asked Sokka.

"I don't know what you're talking about," answered Zuko.

"I saw you. Is there a problem with Aang ending up with my sister?"

Zuko paused, "… Yes."

Sokka eyed Zuko suspiciously, "What exactly is the problem?"

Zuko turned to face Sokka, "During the peace meeting we will give the Avatar information that will make it very difficult for him to continue his relationship with Katara."

"What information is that?" asked Sokka angrily.

Zuko didn't get a chance to answer.

"Excuse me Firelord Zuko, can I speak to you?" asked Mai from the entrance of the tea shop.

"Of course you can." Zuko walked to Mai ignoring Sokka's glare. Suki walked out of the tea shop as Zuko entered. She stood next to Sokka.

"You asked Mai to call Zuko?" asked Sokka.

"I had to get you alone somehow," answered Suki. "You seem angry."

"It wasn't a good time to interrupt."

"… Sorry."

Sokka immediately felt guilty. "I should be the one apologizing." Sokka faced Suki and stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"How do I even know that you mean that apology? That you'll stop what you're doing? I thought I meant something to you." Suki's eyes began to water.

"You do," said Sokka. "I didn't want you to find out. I didn't want to hurt you."

Suki slapped him as hard as she could. To Sokka's credit he took it without flinching. "You know there was a guy that I liked on Kyoshi Island, but I didn't let anything happen because I thought you were worth it?"

Suki tried to slap him again, but Sokka grabbed her hand before it reached his face. "So you're saying I'm not worth it. Those girls never meant anything to me. You're different than all of them. I don't want to lose you." Suki tried to get her hand out of his grip but he pulled her in and kissed her. They separated, "I love you."

Suki held back more tears, "Promise me you'll never look at another girl."

"I promise," said Sokka, hoping he could keep it in the back of his mind.

Suki pulled him in this time and kissed him. They embraced as the sun completely set and stars filled the night sky.

--------------------

Many fire nation soldiers went to bars during the night. It was in one bar that one soldier was corrupting the minds of many.

"This nation was once great. Fire Lord Zuko says he brought peace, but all he has done is force us to bow down to the Avatar and break bread with people that are beneath us. The Earth Kingdom was completely under our control. We had managed to annihilate all of the Air Nomads. In one instance we lost it all. The Fire Nation is superior, we should rule this world. This Fire Lord is too weak to do what must be done. His father was a great man and we must follow his example. I believe I am a man capable of following in Fire Lord Ozai's footsteps." The soldier removed his helmet and immediately many soldiers recognized him and bowed their heads. This person was still remembered for his status and his abilities. "Who will follow me and help me make this nation the great Fire Nation that we remember."

Almost every soldier roared in approval. Some however spoke out. Mutiny, treason, and destroying the peace were their arguments. All the soldiers that approved of the man turned to him.

"All those that do not want change, will only hold us back. Eliminate them."

The bar was filled with violence as the former Admiral Zhao began to laugh enjoying every second of it.

* * *

I might have rushed the end a little, I knid of just wanted to finish it so I could update. Hope there's not a lot of grammer mistakes or anything. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, I'll try to update as soon as possible. I'll appreciate any comments.


End file.
